KALINON
by SUPERSEXY
Summary: This is a made up story about a good race of humans and a bad race of humans that go to war against each other.


The army of soldiers marched day and night towards the enemy base. They headed Sargot (south) and reached the outskirts of the enemy castle. They camped there that night just out of sight. In the morning, they packed up and headed for the castle. The catapults began firing at long distance. By the time the time the swordsmen started running towards the castle, most of the castle wall had been smashed down. The Kalinonians (good team) were prepared for this. They knew it was Harvak (summer), when the Kalipeenos (bad team) were strongest. The enemy archers stood on the remains of the wall and shot anything that moved. The swordsmen that reached the wall alive began working immediately. Half of the group went left around the wall to the back and the other half went right around to the back of the castle to find a way in. They knew the dismantled part of the wall would have other swordsmen there and they would probably be out numbered and they would all die. When they reached the back of the castle, they joined up and discussed with each other what they had found. They agreed there was no way in except for over the wall. They scrambled up and over the wall and fell down the other side. Some received injuries from the impact of the ground. Once on the other side, they soaked in their surroundings. Finding that they were behind all the houses and huts of the peasants, they began moving around the side of the houses. They stopped and hid when they spotted an archer walking along the wall. They had to contact the others somehow, but if they tried, the archers would shoot them. One swordsman climbed up the wall to contact his team, but died. The plan was to attack an archer without being noticed by anyone else. Firstly they needed a weapon that could be used at long distance. They had to find out where they kept their weapons. One swordsman, a tall brave young man with long black hair and a short beard, offered to dress as a peasant. He stole some clothes and dressed quickly. He walked out towards a person in matching clothes and asked him for directions to the room with the weapons. At first the stranger was suspicious about the young swordsman, but showed him where it was. When they reached the room the stranger asked the swordsman why he wanted to know. He simply replied,

"I want to go join the others to defeat the Kalipeenos (bad team)" The peasant also wanted to join him, but the swordsman declined.

"You go your way and I'll go my way," he replied firmly. The two peasants went into the room and picked up the weapons they would need. When they left the room, they said goodbye and went in opposite directions. And that was the last they saw of each other. When the swordsman got back to his group of comrades, he gave each a bow and plenty of arrows. Only a few knew how to use them because they played with them when they were young. The others would have to try their best at aiming. When an archer came along, they aimed at him and shot. Only two arrows hit him, one in the chest and the other in the left leg. They quickly grabbed him and dragged him into the nearest hut. They took his clothes and one swordsman (the young man that collected the weapons) covered his own armour with the archer's clothes. He then walked around the wall of the castle hiding in the shadows. Every now and then he would see some guards and then he would fire an arrow at him and then carry on around the wall. When he had made a full circle around the wall, he returned to his fellow swordsman and explained the situation to his partners. They decided to wait and train with other peasants and other soldiers. They stole some peasant's clothes and hid their armour. One swordsman asked a peasant where they could train and learn the kalinonian's (good team) techniques. The peasant showed them to a clear area where a soldier greeted them. He asked for their names. They each made up names: Triggia, Letan, Nondir, Rappagy, Lurgon, Hukinon, Lanter, Pillawar, Sentrer and Runtawie. The man engraved their names in a stone very quickly.

"We will train at once, I trust that you have 10 Kals (money), one for each of you?" he asked in a flat tone. The swordsmen looked at each other.

"We will come back soon as we get the Kals (money)", Triggia answer in a deep voice. He turned and walked away. The other swordsmen followed him. The soldier that greeted them was suspicious so he called a guard and told him of the 10 peasants he just saw. The guard thanked him and hurried off to get some soldiers to find the 10 peasants. The peasants fled when the soldiers came running for them. The 10 swordsmen were considered heroes for getting inside the castle wall and living to tell the tale.


End file.
